The Lich (Adventure Time)
The Lich, also known as the Lich King, is the main antagonist of the cartoon series Adventure Time. He is an evil entity who tried to bring extinction to all life. He was voiced by Ron Perlman, who also played Slade, Xibalba, the High Mage in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, Warhok in Disney's Kim Possible, Stabbington Brothers, Dieter Reinhardt in Blade II and Drekk in Men In Black: The Series. Personality The Lich is depicted as a darkly sadistic, nihilistic, and malevolent lord. The Lich doesn't have another main objective than giving extinction to all life and all beings. Unlike other villains who are always centered in their different plans, The Lich only has the plan of total annihilation, and he will kill anyone who he considers an obstacle on his way, no matter the price. His words have much seriousness, as well as being an expert in the use of reverse psychology, which is shown when he could mislead Finn. Despite his difficulty to show emotions, he is visibly shocked when Finn survives his fire attack, and laughs too when Finn attacks him with his sweater, showing his emotion to find a worthy opponent who can cope while getting mocked for being much more powerful than Finn and being about to escape. When The Lich possessed Princess Bubblegum he was very unreasonable, he didn't speak coherently and just thought in destroying everything in his path. However, all The Lich said clearly when he was on her body is that he wanted to destroy all existing life. When he took over Billy's body he began to have more dialogues in the series. The Lich is shown to be very intelligent and manipulative to fool everyone and shows his annoyance when someone stands among his objectives as well as also laughs in a crazy way to advance a step more in his goal. Powers and Abilities Apart from his immortality, the Lich has a mix of unholy powers, including flames. In his debut episode "Mortal Folly," it was revealed that the Lich has the power to control the minds of people (mind control), either through telepathy or by the mention of their evil spells. Later in the episode when he went to his den, he destroyed everything he touched. Additionally, he is able to breathe a dark fog with his mouth which can kill whatever breathes it. On the other hand, he has the ability to possess bodies, even if these are alive or dead, as seen in "Mortal Recoil" when he survived thanks to the possession of Princess Bubblegum. Also, he has the ability to fly and can kill or destroy almost everything that comes in contact with him. When The Lich crossed the Iceberg Lake, he killed all the fish in the Lake without realizing it, and when he fought with Finn, he destroyed the gauntlet of Billy turning it into powder. He is also able to practice necromancy, as seen when Finn and Jake came into his lair. While The Lich possessed Princess Bubblegum, he revealed to possess powers of pyrokinesis ability to create or control the fire with the mind. Biography Background Not much is known about the origins of the Lich, but it is hinted that he was created by GOLB and sent to Earth as a Catalyst Comet, to destroy all life for him. He was one of the monsters before time existed. Early on, the Lich (or Lich King) had a plan to suck all life from the Land of Ooo. Using the stolen power, he planed to destroy all life, but he was attacked by the hero Billy. He was trapped in a prison of amber in the heart of the Candy Kingdom after Billy personally pounded him into it. Citadel and Third Defeat Some time after the events of Billy and the Time Room, Finn learns of a place called The Citadel, where his father has been imprisoned. The Lich is currently in a standstill, with no one to kill and lying lifeless in the Time Room. Finn tries to get the the Citadel by taking Prismo's human body, in which killing him will commit a cosmic crime and take Finn and Jake to the Citadel. However, with a new presence in the room, the Lich springs to life and knocks Finn and Jake aside, killing Prismo and destroying his human body. A portal opens and the Lich laughs, before being crystallized and drawn into the portal. Finn and Jake grab on to the Lich's crystallized form, and it is drawn to a sphere in the middle of the Citadel alongside countless other villainous creatures. As Finn and Jake search for Finn's dad, the Lich's breath corrupts the crystal and releases a noxious gas throughout the citadel, lighting a black fire and melting the crystals imprisoning the creatures within. After Finn and Jake reunite with his father (who does not recognize Finn) the Lich appears in the water and the crystal containing him explodes, reducing him to a skeleton. The Lich's status after the finale Although the Lich himself did not appear during GOLB's arrival, it is certain that his spirit still exists within Sweet P. One thousand years after the events of the show, Sweet P is shown as an adult hero wandering the Land of Ooo, so it can be assumed that the Lich's spirit is still dormant. When the Lich's hand fell into the portal to the multiverse, it separated into all dimensions. The Multiverse is an infinite number of dimensions, so the Hand itself has become infinite and the Lich, in fact, has reached eternal existence. Category:Liches Category:Necromancers Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Homicidal Category:Undead Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Revived Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychics Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Enigmatic Category:Skeletons Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Magic Category:Muses Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Cataclysm Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Noncorporeal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Force of Nature